Esto no es mas que una historia sobre sexo
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: Advertencia: este es un fict solo de sexo, con futa, incesto y algunas otras cosas mas
1. Chapter 1

**Fate y Vivio**

Nanoha y Fate son una pareja muy feliz y normal, excepto por una sola cosa, Fate era hermafrodita, es decir que tenía tanto una vagina como un pene e incluso es capaz de embarazar a una mujer, como hizo con Nanoha

Ellas se conocieron a los 9 años y se volvieron novias cuando tenían 15, a los 18 se casaron y tuvieron a su única hija hasta el momento a los 19 años. Su vida sexual empezó a una temprana edad y aun con el pasar de los años sus deseos sexual no se han enfriado, podría decirse que es todo lo contrario, arde cada vez más fuerte, tal vez podría decirse que son ninfómanas, tenían sexo cada vez que podían

Era un día como cualquier otro en sus vidas, Nanoha preparaba el almuerzo mientras Fate se bañaba con su hija, Vivio, de ahora 12 años. Las dos rubias estaban sentadas una frente a la otra bajo la regadera, Fate estaba retirándole el champú a Vivio

"Listo. No te ha caído champú en los ojos ¿verdad?"

Vivio no contesto la pregunta de su madre, ella estaba muy concentrada observando eso que Fate tenía entre sus piernas y que ni Nanoha, ni la misma Vivio tenían

"Mamá, esto es un pene ¿Verdad?"

"Así es"

Respondió Fate con naturalidad, ella ya estaba mentalmente preparada para responderle a su hija cosas sobre su peculiar físico

"En la clase de naturales nos enseñaron sobre él. Pero dijeron que solo los niños tenían penes"

"Yo soy especial, Vivio"

Vivio tenía una mirada llena de curiosidad y con inocencia toco la punta del flácido pene de Fate con uno de sus dedos. Fate sintió como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo

"Vivio ¿Qué haces?"

"¿No puedo?"

"No es que no puedas, es solo que eso es muy delicado"

"Fate-mama ¿Puedo lavarlo? Lo hare con cuidado"

Fate estaba segura de que eso no estaba bien, pero ¿Cómo explicarle eso a una niña? Además, Fate nunca había podido negarse a nada que su hija le pidiera, al final decidió dejar que Vivio lavara su pene

La niña lo enjabono con delicadeza como había prometido. Fate podía sentir como las pequeñas manos de Vivio tocaban su pene, estimulándolo y provocando una reacción fisiológica normal, una erección. Cuando Vivio termino de lavarlo, Fate había usado cada gramo de su autocontrol para evitar que su miembro se pusiera duro pero no fue suficiente, su pene estaba medio erecto y no podía ser culpada, pues esa zona era más sensible que la de un hombre normal

Por suerte para Fate, aquella experiencia termino ahí y no se volvió a repetir

Cuatro años pasaron. Lastimosamente para Nanoha y Fate, sus trabajos las tenían ocupadas últimamente por lo que no habían podido tener intimidad desde hace un tiempo

En la familia Takamachi Harlaown era costumbre pasearse por la casa con ropas ligeras. Nanoha normalmente vestía un camisón corto y sus bragas, mientras que Fate por lo general usaba una camisa sin mangas y unos shorts

Una noche en la que Nanoha había tenido que quedarse trabajando horas extras, Fate se despertó en la madrugada, su apetito sexual no la dejaba dormir, ella salió de la habitación y se sentó en un sillón en la sala con la esperanza de que Nanoha llegara pronto, pero el tiempo paso y Nanoha no llegaba

Fate ya no podía resistir más su urgencia sexual, saco su pene de entre su bóxer y comenzó a masturbase pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado pues escucho como la puerta de una habitación era abierta, solo podía ser una persona, su hija Vivio

Fate se apresuró a guardar su pene de nuevo dentro de su bóxer y a los pocos segundos Vivio se asomó en la sala

"¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Vivio?"

"Tenía mucho calor y no podía dormir ¿Y tú, Fate-mama?"

"También tengo calor"

Vivio fue hasta la cocina, que estaba justo frente a la sala y se estiro para alcanzar un vaso en la alacena, Vivio solo vestía una bata que le llagaba hasta la cintura y al alzar sus brazos de le veían sus nalgas y su ropa interior, cosa que no paso de ser percibida para Fate, y no solo eso. Nanoha y Fate eran físicamente hermosas, con un alto grado de atractivo sexual, el cual parecía haber heredado Vivio

Con solo 16 años, Vivio se había convertido en una chica que despertaba deseos sexuales en cualquiera que la viera, con pechos muy grandes para su edad, una cintura esbelta y un trasero bien formado

"Fate-mama, volviste a poner los vasos muy alto. No los alcanzo"

"Jaja, perdón Vivio. Parece que aun te falta crecer un poco más"

Fate se levantó y camino hasta estar detrás de Vivio, luego se estiro para alcanzar los vasos pero sin querer su pene todavía un poco duro se rozó con el trasero de su hija, lo que no paso de ser percibido por Vivio, ella empujo mas su trasero contra Fate pero esto solo duro unos segundos pues Fate se apresuró en bajar los vasos y se separo

Luego de darle un vaso a Vivio, Fate volvió a sentarse en el sillón, Vivio se sirvió agua en el vaso y fue a sentarse en un sillón frente a Fate. Vivio cruzo sus piernas de manera que casi se veía su ropa interior, Fate al verlas se puso un poco nerviosa y giro su vista a otro lado, pero no podía evitar ver de reojo aquella escena

Ambas comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que Vivio se levantó para buscar otro vaso de agua

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar también?"

"Me gustaría un vaso de agua"

Vivio fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera se inclinó dejando expuesta toda su retaguardia cubierta con su ropa interior justo a la vista de Fate, se quedó en esa posición por un rato antes de incorporarse y servir el agua

Vivio le entrego el vaso con agua a Fate con una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse en el sillón de antes, continuando con su conversación. Mientras hablaban, Vivio separo un poco las piernas dejando ver su entrepierna, el pene de Fate estaba palpitando producto de las provocaciones de su hija

"V-vivio, aun no has tenido pareja ¿cierto?"

Pregunto Fate, en un intento de distraerse pero esa fue una gran falla

"No Fate-mama. Creo que no le parezco muy atractiva a las otras personas"

Vivio hizo una expresión triste como si fuera a llorar

"Eso no es verdad. Tu eres tan hermosa como Nanoha"

Fate se levantó y se acercó a Vivio para consolarla acariciándole su cabeza y pidiéndole que se calmara. Estando tan cerca, el pene de Fate se presionó contra uno de los pechos de Vivio, ninguna de las dos se movió de su lugar y estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Vivio hizo el primer movimiento

Vivio comenzó a frotar el pene de Fate por sobre su bóxer y viendo que Fate no se negaba, lo saco para comenzar darle una mamada, no paso mucho antes de que el líquido pre-seminal comenzara a salir desde la punta

"Vivio, no. No deberíamos hacer esto"

"Dices eso pero aun así estas muy dura. No lo has hecho con Nanoha-mama en mucho tiempo ¿verdad?"

"Aun así…"

"Hasta hace solo unos minutos te estabas masturbando, yo te vi"

"Pero esto está mal"

"¿Por qué? Fate-mama, he querido hacer esto contigo desde hace mucho"

Vivio continuaba masturbando el pene de Fate mientras hablaban. Al final Fate no pudo resistirse más y cayo en la tentación, hizo que Vivio se pusiera de pie para besarla mientras la abrazaba, su duro pene se frotaba contra le entrepierna de Vivio

Fate comenzó a masajear los pechos de Vivio por debajo de su ropa, mientras que esta volvía a masturbar su pene

"Fate-mama, tu pene es muy grande y grueso. Ahora entiendo porque Nanoha-mama gime en las noches como lo hace"

Vivio se separó de Fate y se puso en cuatro apoyándose en el sillón

"Haz que yo también gima igual"

Suplico Vivio

Fate hizo a un lado la ropa interior y froto la punta de su con pene la vagina de Vivio

"Vivio ¿aun eres virgen?"

"No, lo hice una vez con Miura por curiosidad. Ella tiene un pene igual que tu"

Fate entonces metió su pene de un solo empujón dentro de Vivio, provocando que esta dejara salir un fuerte gemido. Fate comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante con fuerza provocando que Vivio acabara rápidamente mientras se estremecía por el placer

Fate saco su pene y se puso de rodillas, tomando los jugos de Vivio. Luego se puso de pie otra vez y volvió a metérsela, Fate sentía como el interior de Vivio se contraía apretando su pene mientras se movía, siguieron de esa manera hasta que Fate estaba a punto de llegar al clímax

"Vivio, voy a córreme"

"Aun no, Fate-mama"

Vivio saco el pene de su vagina y se giró para chuparlo de nuevo hasta que Fate acabo, disparando su leche en la cara de Vivio

Después de eso se movieron a la habitación de Vivio donde tuvieron sexo hasta caer rendidas, y no fueron 30 o 40 minutos, estuvieron haciéndolo por casi 2 horas, parecía que Vivio no solo había heredado el atractivo de sus madres, sino también su insaciable apetito sexual

N/A

Bueno, no es necesario que comenten nada sobre este fict (o)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanoha x Fate x Vivio**

Los días pasaban tranquilamente desde la vez en que Fate y Vivio habían tenido sexo, lo cual no se había repetido pues la oportunidad simplemente no se había dado

Vivio estaba muy ansiosa por repetirlo, tanto así que mientras se duchaba aprovechaba para masturbarse o de lo contrario sentía que se abalanzaría sobre Fate en cuanto la viera

Ese mañana no era la excepción, Vivio se estaba tocando en el baño cuando un golpe a la puerta la interrumpió

"Vivio, querida, podrías darte prisa. Hace mucho calor y me gustaría tomar una ducha"

"Una mujer se da su tiempo en el baño ¿Por qué no entras y nos bañamos juntas como lo hacíamos antes? Hay suficiente espacio"

Fate acepto la propuesta y después de desvestirse entro en el baño

"Fate mama, déjame lavarte"

"Claro"

Vivio lavo la espalda de Fate, luego paso sus brazos alrededor de ella y enjabono su abdomen, para después subir a sus bien formados pechos. Vivio se asomó por encima del hombro de Fate y vio su endurecido pene

"Tu pene está muy animado desde temprano"

"Eso es gracias a ti"

Fate se giró y abrazo a Vivio, comenzando a frotar sus pechos con los de ella y su pene contra la vagina

"Estoy de regreso"

Se escuchó la voz de Nanoha, quien había salido temprano a comprar las cosas para el desayuno

"Nanoha regreso, será mejor que me apresure y salga"

Fate salió de la ducho, se secó y se vistió, para después salir del baño

"Bienvenida Nanoha"

"Hola Fate. Vaya, tienes una gran erección"

Dijo nanoha con un tono bromista. EL pene de Fate se estaba marcando en sus shorts

"Es porque me acabo de levantar. Ya sabes, es algo normal"

"A mí me parece más grande de lo usual"

"Tal vez ha crecido"

"Si Vivio no estuviera en casa te ayudaría a calmarlo de inmediato"

Nanoha le lanzo una mirada seductora a Fate y se lamio los labios

"Hablando de Vivio ¿Dónde está?"

"Tenía calor, así que se está dando un baño"

"Ciertamente ha estado haciendo calor estos últimos días. Bueno, dile que el desayuno estará listo pronto"

"A sus órdenes"

Fate hizo lo que Nanoha le pidió y se fue a avisarle a Vivio que continuaba en el baño

En la tarde, las tres se sentaron en la sala para ver una película romántica. Pero Fate difícilmente podía concentrarse, tenía a Nanoha sentada en su regazo y su buen culo se estaba presionando contra su pene. Además, Vivio estaba acostaba bocabajo sobre la alfombra con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y sus bragas se asomaban por su falda corta

Cuando la película termino, las tres se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a hablar sobre esta. Que parte les había gustado más y cual les pareció aburrida

"Ese protagonista es muy guapo"

"¿Verdad que sí, Nanoha mama? Aunque yo creo que Fate mama es más guapa"

"Nadie es más guapa que Fate"

Nanoha se aferró al brazo derecho de Fate, presionándolo contra sus pechos, Vivio imito esta acción pero con el brazo izquierdo de Fate

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Nanoha mama"

"Hehe, gracias a las dos por los cumplidos"

La conversación continúo, hablaron de diferentes cosas hasta que llegó la hora de irse a la cama, Vivio se fue a su habitación, la cual quedaba en el otro extremo del pasillo de la de Nanoha y Fate

"Ha sido un tiempo desde que compartimos una tarde junta. Hemos estado muy ocupadas últimamente por nuestros trabajos"

Dijo Nanoha mientras entraba al cuarto seguida de Fate. En cuanto Fate cerró la puerta paso sus brazos alrededor de Nanoha y agarro sus pechos, sorprendiendo un poco a su esposa. Nanoha también pudo sentir como el pene de Fate se presionaba sobre sus nalgas

"Cielos, eres tan impaciente"

"Es porque ha pasado un tiempo desde que no lo hacemos, sé que tú tampoco puedes esperar más"

"Ciertamente"

Nanoha se soltó del agarre de Fate y se giró, para después agacharse y bajarle los shorts a Fate junto a su bóxer

"Ya lo tiene todo duro"

"Es porque tú y Vivio estuvieron presionando sus pechos contra mi hasta hace un momento"

"Entonces usare estos mismos pechos para hacerte sentir bien"

Nanoha puso el pene de Fate entre sus grandes senos y comenzó a masturbarlo con estos

"Mis tetas se sienten bien ¿No es así?"

"Sí, pero tu vagina sin duda es mejor"

"¿Es así? Bueno, entonces ven y métela en esta vagina que tanto disfrutas"

Nanoha se quitó su ropa interior y se acostó en la cama bocarriba separando sus piernas para darle a Fate un gran vistazo de su ya húmedo coño

Fate se puso sobre Nanoha y coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina

"Si quieres mi pene ¿Qué tal si pruebas pidiéndomelo?"

"Quiero tu grande y grueso pene dentro de mi"

"Nanoha, eres tan lasciva"

Fate introdujo completamente su pene en su esposa de una sola embestida y empezó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante

"¡Increíble! Tu pene está golpeando mi útero, es demasiado grande"

"Se siente bien meterlo en tu vagina después de tanto tiempo"

Fate le dio un ardiente beso a Nanohaen el cual sus lenguas se colaron en el interior de la boca de la otra y comenzaron a entrelazarse entre sí. El beso duro hasta que sintieron la necesidad de tomar aire y se separaron

Fate tomo los pechos de Nanoha y los apretó, de inmediato sintió como la vagina de su esposa se contraía apretando más su pene

"Fate, si sigues haciendo eso voy a correrme"

"Está bien, yo también voy a acabar en cualquier momento ¿Dónde quieres que lo suelte?"

"En mi vagina, deja salir todo tu espeso y caliente semen dentro de mi"

"Como tu desees"

Luego de unas pocas embestidas más, Fate eyaculo dentro de Nanoha provocándole a esta un fuerte orgasmo

"¡Me estoy viniendo! Mis jugos y tu semen están saliendo a chorros de mi vagina"

Fate saco su pene un poco flácido del interior de Nanoha, luego de dejarla recuperar el aliento le pregunto

"¿Aun puedes seguir?"

"Aunque suena tentador, creo que ya es un poco tarde. ¿Qué tal si seguimos mañana? Ambas tendremos el día libre y Vivio dijo que saldría temprano para encontrarse con unas amigas"

"Supongo que está bien"

"Entonces, hasta mañana"

"Sí, que descanses"

Ambas se dieron un último beso y se arroparon, cayendo profundamente dormidas

La mañana llego, Fate poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos, su conciencia se despejo cuando percibió una sensación que provenía de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Cuando miro por debajo de las sabanas vio a Nanoha chupando su pene

"Buenos días, Fate"

Nanoha saco el pene de su boca para saludar a Fate antes de volver a chupárselo

"Cuando dijiste que lo dejáramos para hoy no pensé que sería para tan temprano"

Nanoha saco el miembro de Fate de su boca una vez más y comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano mientras hablaba

"Bueno, me levante y vi que ya lo tenías duro, así que no me pude resistir"

"Es una agradable manera de despertar"

Fate se incorporó y ambas quedaron con sus caras una frente a la otra, dándose un beso de buenos días

"Ya no puedo soportarlo más"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Vivio entro diciendo eso

"¿Vivio?"

Nanoha llamo a su hija por reflejo, mientras que Fate permanecía en silencio

"No es justo que solo ustedes dos disfruten mientras me dejen por fuera"

Vivio se quitó sus bragas, que eran su la única prenda que llevaba puesta, y se subió a la cama colocándose al lado de Nanoha

"Vivio ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Voy a unírmeles"

"¿Eh? Eso no es posible"

"No digas eso, es más divertido si lo hacemos entre las tres"

Nanoha inflo sus mejillas y frunció sus cejas haciendo un puchero muy lindo, pero viendo que Fate parecía no oponerse, suspiro y luego sonrió

"Está bien. Hagámoslo todas juntas"

"Yahoo, Nanoha mama es la mejor mama de todas"

"¿Y qué hay de mí?"

Pregunto Fate aparentando estar ofendida

"Fate mama tiene el mejor pene de todos"

Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo

Nanoha y Vivio comenzaron a lamer el pene de Fate mientras lo frotaban entre sus tetas. Fate sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso, tanto por la vista frente a ella como por la sensación. Los pechos de su esposa eran grandes, pero los de su hija no se quedaban atrás, además los senos de Vivio eran ligeramente más firmes y los pezones oscuros de Nanoha contrastaban con los rosas de Vivio

Vivio tomo el pene de Fate y lo introdujo por completo en su boca, empezando a chupárselo. Nanoha entonces se puso a lamer y pellizcar los pezones duros de Fate, luego beso sus grandes pechos, paso por su cuello y culmino dándole un beso francés muy profundo

Mientras se besaban, Vivio introdujo los dedos de su mano izquierda en la vagina de Fate y al mismo tiempo los de su mano derecha en la de Nanoha provocando que dejaran salir leves gemidos de placer

La primera en disfrutar el pene de Fate dentro de su vagina fue Nanoha, ya que según ella 'al ser su esposa tenia prioridad en cuanto a todo lo que se refiriera a Fate'

Nanoha se puso en cuatro y Fate la penetro desde atrás. Mientras esperaba su turno, Vivio comenzó a jugar con sus pechos y su vagina

"¡Oh! ¡Aah! Me encanta tu coño Nanoha"

"Y a mí tu pene. ¡Aaaahhhh! Dame más duro"

"Dense prisa, yo también quiero el pene de Fate mama dentro de mi"

"oh aaaaaaa Fate aaahhh que bien se siente aaahh me corro"

"Yo también me corro Nanoha, recibe todo mi semen en tu interior"

Finalmente ambas llegaron al clímax y Fate libero todo dentro de su esposa. En cuanto Fate saco su pene de la vagina de Nanoha, Vivio la tumbo sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella, introduciéndolo en la su coño, soltando un leve gemido en el proceso

"Vivio, estas muy estrecha"

"Sí, dame duro como lo hiciste con Nanoha mama"

"No se olviden de mi"

Nanoha puso la cabeza de Fate entre sus piernas para que esta comenzara a lamerle su coño, del que aun salían sus jugos mezclados con el semen de Fate. Al mismo tiempo Vivio y Nanoha empezaron a besarse mientras frotaban los pechos de la otra

Mientras penetraba a Vivio y jugaba con la vagina de Nanoha, Fate le metió uno de sus dedos por detrás y poco después metió el segundo, aumentando el placer que Nanoha sentía

"¡Aaahhhh! ¡Oooh!"

Luego de unos pocos minutos Vivio se corrió, Fate saco su pene, puso a Nanoha en cuarto y se lo introdujo por el culo para luego comenzar a moverse. El pene de Fate entro tan fácilmente que Vivio pudo notar que no era la primera vez de la pareja teniendo sexo anal

"Fate, ve más despacio"

"Se siente tan bien que mis caderas se mueven solas"

"Fate mama, aquí"

Vivio se paró frente a Fate y esta le empezó a lamer y a meterle su lengua en la vagina sin dejar de embestir a su esposa hasta que finalmente se vinieron las tres

Fate cayó tumbada en la cama y entonces Vivio y Nanoha otra vez comenzaron a jugar con su pene, lo lamian, lo besaban, lo chupaban y lo ponían entre sus pechos hasta que Fate se volvió a correr, bañándolas a ambas con su espesa leche

"No es bueno desperdiciar toda esta esperma"

Nanoha lamio todo el semen que había caído sobre la cara y los pechos de Vivio, después de terminar fue el turno Vivio para limpiar a Nanoha de la misma manera

Las tres habrían continuado con su sesión de sexo pero sus estómagos les reclamaban comida con mucha urgencia, así que se fueron a preparar el desayuno

A ellas no les molestaba hacer una pausa, tenían mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ellas mismas muchas veces en un futuro no muy lejano

N/A

Bueno, no esperaba que este fict fuera tan bien recibido, de hecho esperaba comentarios como 'estás loco' o 'que pasa por tu cabeza' para no escribir cosas más ofensivas

De momento no se me ocurre nada sobre un capitulo con Lindy y Precia o Vivio y miura pero les aseguro que escribiré por lo menos un capítulo más

Estoy abierto a sugerencias


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate x Nanoha & Vivio x Einhart**

La vida de la familia compuesta por Nanoha, Fate y su hija Vivio era perfecta, tenían salud, buenos amigos, buenos trabajos (en el caso de las madres) y en especial tenían mucho amor, posiblemente se amaban más que una familia promedio pero no significaba que fuera algo malo

Hay un dicho que dice 'mientras más mejor' y se podría aplicar para lo que está por ocurrirle a esta familia

Una tarde, Vivio llego acompañada de una chica de unos 2 años mayor que ella, su cabello era verde plateado y ojos de diferentes colores, uno era azul y el otro violeta. Vivio le dio dos noticias a su familia que las sorprendió

La primera noticia fue 'ella es mi novia, Einhart Stratos' y la segunda fue 'ella tiene un pene igual que Fate mama'

Aunque sorprendidas, Nanoha y Fate estaban felices de conocer a la pareja de su hija, quien tenía una personalidad reservada e introvertida. Las madres de Vivio decidieron salir de viaje las 4 para estrechar sus lazos y el lugar al que decidieron ir fue a las aguas termales

En el lugar que se hospedaron había 2 clases de baños, los que estaban al aire libre que eran públicos y los privados que se encontraban en el interior. Una vez llegaron a la posada, Vivio y Einhart se adelantaron al baño privado que habían alquilado, la primera en entrar fue una Vivio emocionada que no se molestaba en cubrir su bien dotado cuerpo, Einhart entro con más calma mientras se cubría con una toalla que no se quitó hasta entrar en las aguas termales

Vivio rápidamente se movió para sentarse al lado de Einhart y reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia

"Se sienten muy bien ¿No es así?"

"Sí, esto es muy agradable. Me alegra haber venido a este viaje contigo y tu familia Vivio"

Vivio miro de reojo a Einhart y noto que ella trataba de no mirarla en lo posible, esto se debía a que Einhart estaba segura de que si viera el cuerpo desnudo de Vivio no podría evitar excitarse, eso no solo sería vergonzoso para ella sino que también sentía que estaba mal aprovecharse de la situación para mirarla de forma indecente, aun cuando fuera su pareja

De alguna forma Vivio logro ver a través de los pensamientos de Einhart y pensó 'ella es demasiado seria'. A Vivio realmente no le importaba que su novia la viera de manera lujuriosa, por el contrario, lo anhelaba pues le hacía sentir que le era atractiva. Por esta razón Vivio decidió tentar a Einhart

Vivio se movió al frente de Einhart pero en lugar de sentarse apoyo sus rodillas dentro de la tina y sus brazos en el borde de esta, y de manera casual saco su trasero del agua quedando alineado con la mirada de Einhart, dándole una vista de toda su parte inferior

El pene de Einhart inmediatamente reacciono ante esta vista y se puso duro, pero ella rápidamente lo cubrió con sus manos mientras rodaba la cabeza para ver a otro lado pero aunque hizo esto sus ojos la traicionaron pues no se despegaban de la tentación del bien formado trasero de Vivio

"Sentimos haber tardado"

Nanoha dijo eso al entrar al baño, Fate estaba junto a ella. Einhart no estaba acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo desnudo de otras personas por lo que se giró hacia la dirección opuesta de la entrada del baño, estaba segura de que si veía ahora a las madres de Vivio no podría evitar que su pene se pusiera más duro

Nanoha y Fate entraron a la gran bañera sentándose la una junto a la otra, Vivio por su parte regreso al lado de Einhart. Como el agua no dejaba a Einhart ver los cuerpos de las madres de Vivio ella finalmente se giró a verlas, por eso y también porque pensaba que sería descortés si les continuaba dando la espalda, por su puesto Einhart veía lo menos posible a Nanoha y Fate mientras hablaban

"Fate ¿Quieres que lave tu espalda?"

"Claro Nanoha"

Fate se levantó rápidamente por lo que Einhart no tuvo tiempo de girarse hacia otro lado y su vista termino justo en el pene de Fate, sorprendiéndose al verlo completamente erecto

"Einhart no necesitas avergonzarte de ver nuestros cuerpo o de que veamos el tuyo, ahora somos una familia"

Después de decir eso Nanoha siguió a Fate a las regaderas y comenzó a lavarla

"Einhart ¿Te gustaría que yo lavara tu espalda?"

"Sí, pero es que yo…"

Einhart miro su entrepierna, su pene seguía duro y Vivio lo sabía

"No te preocupes, ya escuchaste a Nanoha mama, no tienes que avergonzarte. Además viste que Fate mama también está igual que tu"

Einhart se encogió de hombros por un momento pero tras unos segundos de reunir valor se levantó y salió de la bañera. Vivio llevo a su novia de la mano hasta las regaderas y la sentó un puesto junto a sus mamas

Einhart sintió como su espalda era lavada mientras mantenía su mirada en el piso, esto fue hasta que la voz de Nanoha capto su atención

"¿Te gusta así, Fate?"

Al mirar de reojo Einhart vio como Nanoha restregaba sus pechos cubiertos de espuma en la espalda de Fate

"Sí, se sienten grandioso"

Einhart no pudo evitar tragar pesado, en ese momento pudo sentir como Vivio empezaba a frotar su pene

"V-Vivio ¿Qué haces?"

Einhart le pregunto en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escucharla

"Parece que no puedes soportarlo más"

"Pero tus mamás están aquí"

"No tienes que preocuparte, ellas ya comenzaron"

Einhart volteo a ver de nueva a las madres de Vivio, sin que ella supiera cuándo Fate se había dado vuelta y Nanoha ya estaba dándole una mamada a su pene. Einhart se sonrojo hasta más no poder

Vivio aprovecho la confusión de su novia y la tumbo en el suelo para luego colocarse sobre ella mirando en dirección opuesta. Sin esperar a que Einhart saliera de su asombro, Vivio comenzó a masturbar su pene con su mano y a lamer la punta provocando que Einhart dejara salir varios gemidos

Luego de 'jugar' con el pene de su novia por un momento, a Vivio se le ocurrió algo

"Nanoha mama ¿Qué te parece si competimos para ver quien logra que la otra se corra primero usando nuestras bocas?"

"Me parece una buena idea. No voy a perder Vivio"

Desde ese punto la situación se volvió más intensa, Vivio introdujo el pene de Einhart en su boca para hacerle una felación, Nanoha también se puso seria, después de tantos años juntas ella conocía el cuerpo de Fate como la palma de su mano y sabía que el punto débil de su pene era la punta por lo que se concentró en esa parte lamiéndola o frotándola con la punta de sus dedos

La primera en correrse fue Fate, mientras que Einhart acaba solo unos segundos después

"Como se esperaba de Nanoha mama, su técnica es increíble"

"No estuviste tan mal Vivio y serás aún mejor con el tiempo"

Einhart veía como madre e hija se elogiaban mientras recuperaba el aliento

"Que les parece si continuamos en nuestro cuarto"

Nanoha y Vivio asintieron de acurdo con la sugerencia de Fate. El grupo se trasladó a la habitación con una Einhart bastante apenada

"Parece que Einhart aún no está animada. Nanoha mama ¿Me ayudarías a mostrarle algo que la ayude a motivarse?"

Nanoha acepto con gusto la petición de Vivio

Fate y Einhart fueron sentadas en los sillones mientras frente a ellas sus parejas comenzaban a tocarse. Nanoha se colocó detrás de Vivio y la rodeo con sus brazos, con la derecho comenzó a amasar uno de sus pechos mientras que la izquierda bajo hasta su cintura y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna

"Eres tan linda Vivio"

"Lo herede de… ustedes dos"

Nanoha y Vivio se dieron un pequeño beso francés

"Vivio ¿Tu ano aun es virgen?"

"Sí, Nanoha mama"

Al escuchar eso, Nanoha llevo la mano que tenía en el pecho de Vivio a su culo y metió uno de sus dedos con cuidado

"Si haces eso mamá… acabare"

"Tienes una expresión muy erótica Vivio, con solo verla me estoy excitando aún más"

Nanoha guio la cabeza de Vivio hasta sus pechos y esta capto de inmediato el mensaje comenzando a chupar uno de sus pezones y a pellizcar el otro

"Los pechos de Nanoha mama… son tan grandes y hermosos…"

"Gracias Vivio, puedes chuparlos todo lo que quieras"

Nanoha no dejaba de mover los dedos que tenía dentro de Vivio y con los dedos de su otra mano froto su propio coño para después meter dos dedos en su interior. Solo unos segundos más tarde, Nanoha coloco un segundo dedo dentro del culo Vivio provocando que está casi perdiera las fuerzas en sus piernas. En vista de esto ambas cambiaron de posición ahora haciendo un 69 con Vivio arriba de Nanoha

Nuevamente Nanoha coloco 2 dedos en el ano de Vivio mientras que esta comenzó a lamer su vagina. Nanoha estaba disfrutándolo tanto que inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas como si pidiera más

Aun sentada en un sillón sin poder apartar la mirada de Nanoha y Vivio estaba Einhart, tratando de cubrir su pene con sus manos. A pesar de su vergüenza la escena frente a ella era tan increíble que no podía apartar la mirada aun si quisiera

"Einhart"

La mencionada se sorprendió al escuchar a Fate llamándola desde atrás, estaba tan concentrada viendo a su novia teniendo sexo con su madre que no noto cuando la rubia se le había acercado

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Pregunto Fate de manera casual

"¿Esto está bien?"

"Dices eso pero ya estás muy dura"

Einhart no podía negar que se había puesto dura al ver a su novia haciendo tales actos

"¿Amas a Vivio?"

"¡Sí!"

Einhart respondió sin dudarlo

"¿Y te gusta tener sexo con ella?"

Esta vez Einhart se quedó en silencio por varios segundos antes de responder, no porque tuviera que pensar en su respuesta sino por vergüenza

"…Sí"

"Puedo decirte que Vivio también te ama, lo suficiente como para querer que fueras parte de esto. Siempre que disfrutemos de nosotras misma entonces está bien ¿No? Solo tienes que dejarte llevar, Einhart. Hazlo por esta vez y si no te gusta no tienes que volver a hacerlo"

Einhart se quedó pensando en las palabras de Fate

"Voy a ir con ella ¿Te nos unirás, Einhart?"

Sin esperar una respuesta, Fate se fue a donde estaban Nanoha y Vivio. Einhart vio como Fate insertaba su pene en la vagina de Nanoha que estaba debajo de Vivio y comenzaba a moverse. Cuando Vivio volteo a ver a Einhart, esta finalmente dejo su vergüenza y todo lo demás de lado, y decidió a unirse

Einhart se colocó tras Vivio y después de decir 'voy a meterla ahora', la penetro con su pene que estaba más duro que nunca

Fate, Nanoha y Vivio sonrieron al ver como Einhart comenzaba a disfrutar al igual que ellas. Einhart comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mientras sentía las calientes paredes del interior de Vivio apretándola

"¿Te gusta mi vagina, Einhart?"

"Sí, se siente realmente bien, Vivio"

"Fate, ahora es tu turno de competir con Einhart para ver quién nos hace acabar primero a Vivio y a mi"

"Sí, no voy a perder"

Luego de cambiar de posición, la competencia entre parejas empezó una vez más. Ahora tanto Nanoha como Vivio estaban en cuatro, una frente a la otra y sus parejas las estaban penetrando desde atrás

"Einhart, estas siendo más intensa de lo normal. Debes estar disfrutándolo mucho"

"No eres nadie para decir eso cuando estas moviendo tus caderas de esa manera tan indecente"

Vivio iba a protestar pero sus labios fueron bloqueados por los de Nanoha en un ardiente beso

"Einhart tiene razón, pareces estar disfrutando al máximo también Vivio"

Vivio se sonrojo debido a que Nanoha se estaba burlando de ella

"Eres muy linda cuando te avergüenzas. Te amo tanto"

"También te amo, Nanoha mama"

Vivio y Nanoha se besaron con más intensidad que antes, pero fueron separadas por Einhart, quien tomo a Vivio de los brazos para jalar de ella, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas

"Sé que amas a tus mamás, pero ahora soy yo a quien deberías ver"

"No sabía que podías ser tan posesiva Einhart. Está bien, esa parte de ti también me gusta"

A continuación, Vivio le dio un profundo beso a su pareja

"Einhart, me corro"

"Fate, si continuas empujándolo con tanta fuerza acabare pronto"

La competencia no duro mucho más, tanto Vivio como Nanoha acabaron al mismo tiempo, y sus parejas descargaron todo su semen en su interior

"Dejaste… salir bastante para ser tu segunda vez Einhart, podría quedar embarazada…"

"Aah… aah… Tú también Fate, me llenaste completamente con tu espesa leche. ¿Podría ser que quieres hacer una hermanita para Vivio?"

Nanoha soltó una pequeña risa

"Mi pene aún no se calma Nanoha"

"Sí, veo que aún está muy duro. Voy a darlo todo hasta que esté satisfecho"

Fate fue acostada y Nanoha se subió sobre ella de frente, coloco el pene de Fate en la entrada de su vagina y de un solo movimiento lo metió hasta la base para inmediatamente comenzar a moverse arriba y abajo, cabalgando a Fate

"Uwaa ¡Mi pene está siendo succionado completamente por tu vagina!"

"Eso es porque mi vagina quiere tener tu pene en ella para siempre"

"Yo también. Mi pene quiere estar dentro de tu vagina por siempre Nanoha"

"Einhart, yo también quiero tu pene dentro de mi"

Esta vez Einhart no reacciono a la provocación de Vivio, por alguna razón se veía un poco decaída

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes continuar?"

"No es eso Vivio. Es solo que puedo ver cuánto se aman tus mamás, estoy segura que ambas tuvieron su primera vez con la otra. Eso me hizo pensar que me habría gustado tener tu primera vez también. Lo siento, sé que puede ser un poco egoísta de mi decir esto. Perdóname"

"Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Sé cómo te sientes, me hace feliz haber sido tu primera vez. Puede que no sea lo mismo pero aun puedo darte la primera vez de este agujero"

Vivio le dio la espalda a Einhart, separo sus nalgas con sus manos y le mostro su culo. Einhart trago pesado, con solo ver ese agujero la idea de que se sentiría increíblemente bien paso por su cabeza y sin dudarlo coloco su pene en el orificio, poco a poco fue entrando en su interior hasta meterlo por completo

El culo de Vivio era estrecho y sus nalgas firmes

"¿Te gusta, Einhart?"

"Sí, es magnífico"

Einhart no se movió, en su lugar empezó a amasar las nalgas de Vivio mientras las veía fijamente como si estuviera hipnotizada. Antes de que Einhart pudiera notarlo, ella ya estaba moviendo sus caderas, Vivio intento contener sus gemidos pero fue inútil

Nanoha y Fate le dieron un rápido vistazo a la otra pareja y sonrieron antes de seguir con lo suyo

"Tus gemidos son muy lindos. Vivio, puedo sentir como me aprietas cada vez más, puedes correrte cuando quieras"

"Tú también Einhart, estas yendo muy profundo y tu pene está muy caliente. Sigue adelante y suelta todo tu semen en mi culo"

Einhart pego sus pechos a la espalda de Vivio y agarro los de esta mientras movía más rápido sus caderas

"Se siente demasiado bien. No puedo soportarlo por más tiempo"

"Está bien Einhart, yo también estoy a punto de venirme. Acabemos juntas"

Y así fue, las dos tuvieron sus orgasmos mismo tiempo, cuando Einhart saco su pene, el semen en el ano de Vivio salió disparado como si fuera una fuente. Pero ellas aun no estaban satisfechas

"Eso fue asombroso pero aún no he tenido suficiente Einhart"

Vivio dijo eso mientras se acostaba bocarriba y separaba sus piernas para mostrarle su vagina a su pareja, indicándole que ahora lo metiera en ese lugar

"Yo tampoco he tenido suficiente"

Einhart no perdió el tiempo y se colocó sobre Vivio, primero la beso y luego tomo su pene, poniéndolo en la entrada de la vagina y lo metió, empezando a moverse de inmediato. Por su parte, Nanoha y Fate continuaban cogiendo sin detenerse ni por un momento, era como si ambas fueran insaciables

Los gemidos de Vivio se hacían más y más fuertes, Einhart la beso profundamente sin dejar de mover sus caderas, Vivio envolvió la cabeza de su novia con sus brazos como si no quisiera que se alejara de ella, pero Einhart se separó de Vivio luego de unos segundos, aunque solo unos milímetros, ella necesitaba tomar aire después de su intenso beso

"Tu vagina se siente muy suave y cálida, y la forma en la que succiona mi pene hace que mi mente se ponga en blanco"

"Tu pene también me hace sentir muy bien. Es del tamaño perfecto, creo que me volveré adicta a él. Y la manera en la que mueves tus caderas es muy lasciva, realmente eres una pervertida Einhart"

"Tienes razón Vivio, soy una pervertida que se folla a su novia justo frente a sus madres ¿Me odiaras por ser una pervertida?"

"Jeje, claro que no. Yo te amo Einhart"

"Yo también te amo, Vivio"

"¡Aah! Einhart ¿Acaso te estás poniendo más dura dentro de mí?"

"Es porque tus paredes me están apretando y tus gemidos también me excitan aún más. No aguanto más, voy a acabar. Voy a disparar todo mi caliente liquido en tu útero~"

Einhart se vino con mucha fuerza dentro de Vivio, provocándole a esta un gran orgasmo también acompañado de un fuerte gemido. Luego de sacar su pene de la vagina, Einhart se acostó junto a Vivio, ambas se quedaron así mientras recuperaban el aliento y miraban como Nanoha y Fate a su lado continuaban teniendo sexo

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Einhart volviera a ponerse dura y Vivio se montara sobre ella, insertando de nuevo su pene en su coño. Las cuatro mujeres estuvieron teniendo sexo todo el día, así como durante toda su estadía en las aguas termales

-Varios años después-

"Estamos de regreso"

Fate entro en su casa seguida de Einhart

"Bienvenidas"

Nanoha y Vivio recibieron a sus parejas en la entrada, ambas llevaban puesto solo un delantal y hablaban al mismo tiempo con voces seductora

"¿Quieren cenar? ¿O tomar un baño? ¿O tal vez nos quieran a ¡NO-SO-TRAS~!?"

"Realmente nos gustaría cenarlas a ustedes en el baño…"

Respondió Fate a la oferta, seguida de Einhart que completo lo que su suegra iba a decir

"Pero eso podría ser malo para los bebes. Así que tendrán que aguantarse hasta que nazcan"

Era justo como Einhart decía, Nanoha y Vivio estaban embarazadas. Ambas tenían cada una, una gran barriga

"Estar en abstinencia es lo peor del embarazo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve el pene de Einhart en mi vagina"

"No se puede evitar Vivio. Pero ya falta poco para que nazcan. Así que soportémoslo"

"Si nanoha mama lo dice"

"Pero quien se esperaría que ambas quedaran embarazadas al mismo tiempo y que ambos bebes serian niñas"

"Señorita Fate ¿Cree que las bebes nazcan como nosotras?"

"Te dije que estaba bien si me llamabas mamá, Einhart. Ahora, sobre tu pregunta, según los estudios la probabilidad de que una bebe con una madre hermafrodita herede su gen es del 50%"

"Oh, entonces una de las dos va a ser como Fate mama y Einhart. Ya quiero que nazcan"

Y de esta manera la gran familia de Vivio continuo con su alegre vida, impacientes por la llegada de los nuevos miembros

Lo sé, lo sé. Me demore, ya

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado


	4. Chapter 4

**Lindy x Leti/Momoko/Precia**

Lindy Harlaown era una hermosa mujer con una vida que parecía perfecta, tenía amigos y un buen trabajo y nunca le había faltado algo en su vida, excepto una cosa. En sus 23 años de vida nunca había tenido una pareja, no es que le faltaran pretendientes. Lindy era tan bella que era deseada por ambos géneros, aunque ella tenía preferencia por las mujeres, la razón por la que nunca había tenido una pareja era porque ella tenía algo que una mujer normal no tenia, Lindy era hermafrodita. Ella solía decirle eso a las chicas que querían tener una relación con ella antes de comenzar a salir, y aunque las reacciones eran diversas todas las chicas terminaban alejándose al final

Luego de varios intentos fallidos por tener una relación durante la universidad, decidió probar suerte con las citas en línea

Lindy entro en una página de citas y relleno el formulario. En genero coloco 'Femenino', en interés coloco 'busco mujer' y en comentarios coloco 'soy hermafrodita'

Había tenido varias ofertas pero al final siempre era dejada plantada. Aun así Lindy persevero, ahora ella se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque esperando por la mujer con la que había quedado para encontrarse

"Ya han pasado cinco minutos de la hora que acordamos"

Dijo Lindy con un tono decaído luego de ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera

"Supongo que nadie vendrá"

Lindy dejo salir un suspiro y se puso de pie, cuando estaba por irse fue llamada repentinamente desde un lago

"Disculpa… ¿Eres Lindy Harlaown?"

"¿Eh?"

¿?

Lindy estaba sorprendida y no era la única. Quien la llamo resulto no ser una mujer, sino 3 mujeres

Había 3 hermosas mujeres paradas frente a ella

"¿Podrías explicar que significa esto Lindy?"

Una mujer de cabello lavanda y lentes pregunto con un tono molesto, pero Lindy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que balbucear

"¡¿Leti?! Bueno… Este… Yo…"

Lindy tomo un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse y procedió a explicar lo que había pasado

"Verán, siempre soy plantada así que decidí probar suerte quedando con las 3, pensé que tendría más oportunidades. Nunca pensé que las tres se presentarían. No tenía malas intenciones, realmente lo siento. Por favor discúlpenme"

Lindy hizo una reverencia hacia las tres mujeres para demostrar que estaba en verdad arrepentida

"Ya veo, pero ya que causaste esto debes hacerte responsable y solucionarlo"

La mujer llamada Leti hablo con un tono que no daba espacio a quejas. Aun así una mujer de cabello violeta que parecía ser más joven que Lindy y Leti hablo con una actitud indiferente

"Si tienes algún problemas eres libre de irte"

"¿Qué?"

De esa manera una discusión entre Leti y la otra mujer comenzó, por su lado, la tercera mujer se acercó a Lindy. Ella tenía un lacio cabello color castaño. Esa mujer saludo a Lindy con una pequeña reverencia mostrando que no estaba molesta con el incidente. Acto siguiente se aferró atrevidamente del brazo de Lindy y empezó a llevársela a algún lugar

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te la llevas?"

"¡Detente ahí!"

Leti y la otra mujer dejaron de discutir y detuvieron en seco a la mujer de cabello castaño

Luego de calmarse decidieron irse a un lugar privado ya que estaban empezando a llamar la atención de las personas en el parque. El lugar al que fueron fue a un cuarto en un hotel del amor, el cómo o por que acabaron ahí no era importante

"En serio, hacer algo como quedar con tres mujeres muestra cuan desesperada estas"

"… Y de que además eres virgen"

Leti expreso su opinión seguida de la mujer con la que hasta hace un momento estaba discutiendo. La mujer castaña sugirió mientras sonreía

"De momento ¿Por qué mejor no nos presentamos? Esta conversación no podrá avanzar correctamente si no sabemos los nombres de las demás"

Luego de que todas asintieran, la mujer castaña prosiguió a presentarse

"Bien. Soy Takamachi Momoko, administro una pastelería que solía ser de mis padres. Llevémonos bien"

"Soy Leti Lowran, gusto en conocerlas. Trabajo en la misma oficina de Lindy"

"Mi nombre es Precia Testarossa, soy una estudiante universitaria. Aún no he tenido una pareja y esta es la primera vez que me reúno con alguien a través del sito de citas"

"Yo soy Lindy Harlaown, trabajo en una pequeña oficina. Mucho gusto"

"Realmente me sorprendí cuando vi tu nombre en el sitio de citas, Lindy"

"¿Por qué?"

"Nadie pone su verdadero nombre en esos sitios ya que puede causar problemas"

"¿Qué clase de problemas?"

"Diversos tipos de problemas"

Lindy recordó cuando visito la página, definitivamente no se había topado con el nombre de Leti, y estaba casi segura que tampoco vio los de Momoko y Precia

Luego Lindy comenzó a pensar en que debería hacer a continuación. Parecía que las 3 mujeres habían entendido la situación y la habían perdonado. Pero había pasado de no tener compañía a tener 3 mujeres que parecía que no iban a irse

Mientras Lindy se sumergía en sus pensamientos Leti y Precia empezaron a discutir de nuevo quien debía irse hasta que Momoko intervino

"Muy bien, paren de pelar chicas"

Todas fijaron su atención en la mujer de cabello castaño

"Ya que llegamos a esto ¿Por qué no solo nos llevamos bien y tenemos sexo? ¿Sí?"

"¿Eh?"

"…"

Lindy se sorprendió por las repentinas palabras de Momoko, parecíaque ella era del tipo libertina. Pero lo que sorprendió aún más a Lindy fue las respuestas de las otras 2 mujeres en la habitación

"Bueno, no hay otra opción ya que parece que ninguna se va a rendir e irse"

"Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos solo a discutir"

Leti y Precia acordaron un cese al fuego y apoyaron la sugerencia de Momoko

"Esperen… ¿Hablan en serio?"

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? ¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo?"

Leti se subió a horcajadas sobre la cama y empezó a acercarse a Lindy mientras decía eso. Lindy en realidad quería conocer a alguien con quien pudiera tener una relación sentimental y no esperaba que lo primero que haría sería llevársela a la cama, pero no era capaz de decir eso o algo más

"¿Qué pasa?"

Pregunto Leti con su cara a solo centímetros de la de Lindy

"¿Estás bien conmigo? Digo, no soy una mujer normal"

"Siempre que me acercaba a ti no podía evitar pensar que eras muy bella, Lindy. Además…"

Leti metió su mano entre los jeans de Lindy y toco su pene sobre su ropa interior

"Tu amigo de aquí parece querer hacerlo. Yo seré la primera en tomar tu pene virgen"

Leti bajo el jean de Lindy y vio cómo su pene se marcaba en su ropa interior

"¡Oh, vaya! Aún no he hecho algo y ya está muy duro. Eso significa que ya estas lista para hacerlo ¿Por qué no me dejas darle un vistazo?"

Cuando Leti bajo la ropa interior de Lindy, su pene salió catapultado sorprendiéndola. A continuación las tres mujeres dejaron salir un suspiro maravilladas

Leti tomo el pene de Lindy entre sus dos manos, provocando que Lindy sintiera como si una descarga eléctrica cruzara su cuerpo

"Es muy grande y esta tan duro"

Leti estaba tan cerca que Lindy podía sentir su aliento en la punta. Precia y Momoko también estaban viéndolo detenidamente, como si hubieran quedado embelesadas

Leti empezó a frotar la punta con sus dedos y le pregunto a Lindy

"Dime Lindy ¿Hay algo que te gustaría que hiciera?"

"Uh… Kh, ¿Podrías usar tu boca…?"

"Fu fuh… Buena elección. ¿Pero por qué hacerlo yo sola si somos 3?"

Estando de acurdo con hacerlo al mismo tiempo, Momoko y Precia comenzaron a desnudarse. Ambas se quitaron la parte inferior de su ropa quedando en ropa interior, Momoko también se recogió su suerte por encima de sus pechos y se quitó su sostén. Leti se quitó su falda y desabotono su blusa

Momoko y Precia se pusieron cada una a un lado de Leti, quien se había arrodillado frente a la cama para quedar con el pene de Lindy frente a ella. Leti comenzó a la lamer la punta, mientras que Precia y Momoka lamian los lados

"¡Ahh! Tu pene es delicioso, quisiera lamerlo por siempre"

Dijo Momoko después de probar el sabor que desprendía el miembro de Lindy, ella tenía una mirada obscena en sus ojos

"Mmm… Tu pre-semen está comenzando a salir de la punta… Mmm. Espero que no estés pensando en córrete tan pronto…"

Leti metió la punta en su boca luego de decir eso

"Ahhh… Huele tan fuerte… Es mi primera vez pero siento que me podría volver adicta a este olor…"

"Haa… La que se volverá adicta a esto… Fuu… seré yo… Haa"

Dijo Lindy después de escuchar las palabras de Precia. Las tres mujeres lamian y chupaban su pene sin detenerse, dándole un placer indescriptible

Leti sentía un fuerte hormigueo en su entrepierna por lo que llevo una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior y empezó a masturbarse, Momoka también estaba haciendo lo mismo, ambas estaban muy húmedas

Las mujeres se rotaron, con Precia ahora lamiendo la punta, mientras que Leti lamia el tallo y finalmente Momoko lamia la Vagina de Lindy

"Si juegan con mi pene y mi vagina al mismo tiempo… Guhh… ¡Ahh! ¡No seré capaz de aguantarlo más…! Agh… ¡Haa!"

Lindy finalmente llego a su límite y exploto, bañando a las tres mujeres con su semen. Mientras Lindy continuaba corriéndose, Leti metió su pene en su boca para tomar su esperma y no se despegó hasta tomar la última gota

"¡Ahh! ¡No es justo Leti, yo también quería beberlo!"

"Tranquila. Si lo quieres solo di 'Ahhh'"

"¿Eh?"

Con una mirada que haría pensar a cualquiera que estaba en un trance, Leti sujeto a Precia por su barbilla y unió sus labios con un beso francés, pasando así lo que quedaba del semen de Lindy en su boca a la de Precia

Por su parte Momoko se tumbó sobre Lindy y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla

"Fufuh. ¿Te sentiste bien, Lindy?"

"Sí, fue asombroso…"

"Es bueno saberlo"

Momoko se giró, mirando en dirección opuesta a la de Lindy. Sin que nadie supiera cuando, Momoko ya se había deshecho de su última prenda de ropa, ella llevo su mano a su entrepierna y con sus dedos separo sus labios dándole a Lindy una vista completa de su vagina

"Ahora yo estoy muy caliente… Lindy ¿Podrías meter tu gran pene dentro de mí?"

Lindy trago pesado. No había forma de dar marcha atrás ahora y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo

"Voy a meterlo"

Lindy puso una mano sobre uno de los bien formados glúteos de Momoko y con su mano libre tomo su pene para ajustarlo

"No me hagas esperar, mételo rápido"

Lindy coloco la punta en la entrada de la vagina y fue empujando su pene hasta que entro por completo

"Wow… Está muy estrecho…"

La agradable sensación de calidez que rodeaba a Lindy provoco que empezara a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante inconscientemente

"Increíble Momoko. Tu interior es muy cálido, se siente muy bien"

"¡Hyy! ¡Haaa! ¡Para mí también! ¡Nunca había sentido algo como esto antes! Es muy grande ¡Más! ¡Más duro! ¡Empújalo con más fuerza!"

Lindy hizo lo que le pidieron, agarro con fuerza el trasero de Momoko y aumento la velocidad con la que movía sus caderas

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué comenzaron sin nosotras?"

Leti se quejó a un lado de Lindy

"Oh… Lo siento…"

"Cuando acabes con Momoko, seré la siguiente"

"Sí"

Leti tomo el rostro de Lindy entre sus manos y la beso

"Yo también, Lindy"

Luego de que Leti y Lindy se separaran fue el turno de Precia para besarla. Cuando el beso finalizo Leti y Precia le quitaron a Lindy la parte superior de su ropa y comenzaron a lamer y chupar sus duros pezones, esto provoco que el pene de Lindy se pusiera más duro si es que eso era posible

La vista que Lindy tenía era muy lasciva, una que nunca habría tenido ni siquiera en sus fantasías más sucias. Dos mujeres pegadas cada una en uno de sus pechos mientras metía su pene en la vagina de una tercera mujer

Con toda esa estimulación, Lindy no sería capaz de durar mucho

"Así… Sigue así Lindy… Suéltalo dentro de mí. ¡Inunda mi interior con tu caliente y espeso semen!"

"¡Ah! ¡Ah!"

Un par de minutos después Lindy finalmente llego a su límite y disparo todo dentro de Momoko

"¡Me vengo! ¡Ahh!"

La gran carga recorrió hasta el último rincón del útero de Momoko, causándole un gran orgasmo

"¡Mm! ¡No se detiene! ¡Tú semen sigue saliendo! ¡Ah!"

Cuando Lindy finalmente termino de correrse saco su pene y cayo acostada sobre la cama al igual que Momoko

"Ha… Estoy cansada…"

"Aun no puedes descansar"

"Ahora es nuestro turno"

Precia se puso a horcajadas sobre la cara de Lindy mientras que Leti se posicionaba frente a su pene. Ambas comenzaron a lamer el pene cubierto de jugos y esperma, la estimulación causo que este se erectara de nuevo casi de inmediato

La vista que Lindy tenía probablemente también ayudo a que se pusiera dura de nuevo. La ropa interior de Precia estaba tan empapada que estaba transparentándose, podía ver la forma de su vagina a través de la tela. Sin pensarlo Lindy empezó a lamer esa zona

"¡¿Mm?! Ahh… Ahh… Lindy, siento un cosquilleo"

Lindy hizo a un lado la pieza de tela para tocarlo directamente. Froto la entrada mientras pellizcaba su clítoris

"¿Te estas excitando por tener una vagina virgen frente a ti? Incluso está palpitando"

Leti dijo eso al notar como reaccionaba el pene de Lindy

"¡Ah! ¡Hia! Eres tan buena, Lindy… Haa"

"Bueno, es hora de que pruebe este increíble pene tuyo"

Sin poder esperar por más tiempo, Leti metió aquel pene dentro de ella. Lindy podía sentir una sensación pegajosa envolviéndola diferente a como se sintió al estar dentro de Momoko

Leti comenzó a mover sus caderas de abajo a arriba, 'cabalgando' a Lindy

"Tal como pensaba… ¡Que sensación tan asombrosa! Asegúrate de no acabar rápido ¿Bien?"

Leti comenzó a amasar sus propios pechos para aumentar su placer

"De acuerdo Leti. También empezare a moverme"

Lindy comenzó a lamer la vagina de Precia y con sus manos ahora libres tomo con firmeza las caderas de Leti para así empezar a mover también sus caderas con fuerza

"Haa… ¡Haa! ¡Haaa! ¿Qué es esta sensación…?"

Siendo tomada por sorpresa, Leti no pudo evitar correrse un poco

"¿Qué ocurre, Leti? No me digas que ya te viniste"

"P…Por supuesto que no…"

Leti evito ver la cara de Precia mientras le respondía

"Mentirosa…"

Precia hizo que Leti se volteara a verla para después juntar sus labios igual que lo habían hecho antes

"Inesperadamente pareces ser débil cuando la otra parte es la que toma la iniciativa, Leti. Mira, tu cuerpo está temblando"

"No… no es cierto. Esto no es nada…"

"En ese caso… Deberíamos probar cuanto puedes resistir"

Precia se colocó a un lado de Leti para estar más cerca de ella y empezó a jugar su clítoris, luego tomo uno de sus pechos con su mano libre mientras chupaba el pezón del otro pecho, Lindy también se concentró completamente en Leti. El placer que Leti sentía aumento como nunca antes. Al mismo tiempo su interior estaba apretando el pene de Lindy con más fuerza

"¡Ahí no! ¡Ah! ¡Detente! ¡Ahh!"

Precia solo ignoro las palabras de Leti

"Oh… Ya te vas a venir…"

Justo como Precia dijo, no paso mucho tiempo para que Leti llegara a su límite y acabara con mucha fuerza

"Hyy… ¡Haa!"

La pelvis de Lindy fue completamente empapada con los jugos de amor de Leti

"Estas viniéndote mucho. Mira Momoko, incluso está manchando las sabanas"

"Oooh, es como si estuviera haciendo pis. Leti es muy sensible"

Momoko, que había recuperado su aliento, se puso detrás de Leti para tener una buena vista del lugar donde esta se conectaba con Lindy

"¡Ha! No… ¡No miren! ¡Ah! Lindy… Estas dos me están molestando…"

Cuando su orgasmo finalmente llego a su fin, Leti oculto su cara en los pechos de Lindy y hablo con un tono como el de una niña

"Leti…"

Lindy simplemente susurro su nombre cautivada por el aire tierno y a la vez sexy que desprendía Leti

"Date prisa y córrete, Lindy"

"No tienes que decírmelo. Ya casi esto apunto de venirme"

Lindy comenzó a mover de nuevo sus caderas metiendo su pene tan profundo en la vagina de Leti como podía. Como era de esperarse, después de haber tenido un orgasmo de tal magnitud, Leti estaba muy sensible, pero a pesar de eso sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, como si tuvieran mente propia

"¡Voy a disparar todo mi semen dentro de ti, Leti!"

"Ahhh… Si me llenas con tu semen… Yo… ¡Haa! ¡Me volveré loca…!"

Precia y Momoko se colocaron una a cada lado de Lindy y presionaron sus pechos contra ella. Lindy estaba siendo aplastada por los grandes pechos de las tres mujeres, ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de las cinturas de Momoko y Precia para acercarlas más a ella y llevo sus manos a las entrepiernas de cada una para masturbarlas

"¡Ha! ¡Lindy…! Be… ¡Bésame!"

Lindy y Leti envolvieron sus lenguas en la de la otra y se enfrascaron en un apasionado beso. Toda esa estimulación llevo a Lindy una vez más a sus límites

"¡Me vengo, Leti! ¡Me vengo otra vez!"

"¡Yo también estoy acabando de nuevo! ¡Ahh!"

Leti podía sentir la leche caliente de Lindy pasando por su útero, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas, creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento pero su libido la mantuvo consiente

Una vez la respiración agitada de Lindy se detuvo, fue llevada de vuelta a la acción

Esta vez era el turno de Precia, ella y Lindy estaban acostadas a medio lado en la cama, mientras que Lindy la penetraba desde atrás

Lindy tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Momoko, a su vez Precia estaba usando el de Leti como almohada

Lindy estaba chupando uno de los pezones de Momoko sin dejar de mover sus caderas

"Fufuu… Eres como una bebé Lindy. ¿Tanto te gustan… Ah… mis pechos?"

"Lindy, no solo chupes las tetas de Momoko ¡Chupa las mías también!"

Lindy entonces tomo en su boca uno de los pezones de Leti al mismo tiempo que tenía el de Momoko y comenzó a succionarlos con fuerza, como si quisiera hacer que leche saliera de ellos

"¡Ahh…! ¡Lindy… lo estás haciendo muy… duro! Ahh…"

Aunque decía eso, Precia en verdad lo estaba disfrutando

"¿Estas bien… Precia? ¿Te duele?"

Ya que era la primera vez de Precia, Lindy estaba preocupada por ella. Quería tener especial cuidado al hacerlo, pero al parecer su cuerpo no la obedecía

"¡Mm! N… no te preocupes. Se… se siente muy bien ¡Ah!"

El interior de Precia era más estrecho que el de Leti o el de Momoko, aunque solo era uno o dos años menor que ellas. Esto probablemente se debía no a la edad si no a que ella era virgen hasta hace unos minutos

Habiendo ya acabado 3 veces y con su pene siendo exprimido con fuerza por las paredes vaginales de Precia, Lindy no podía aguantar por más tiempo

"¡Estoy a punto de venirme… Precia! ¡Voy a darte un montón de mi esperma! ¡Mm!"

"¡Haa! ¡Está bien! ¡Suelta toda su leche dentro de mi útero, Lindy!"

Sometida a un placer como nunca había sentida antes, Precia se encontraba en un estado de completo éxtasis

Lindy se sentó en la cama y sin sacar su miembro, tomo la pierna de Precia para hacerle dar media vuelta, quedando acostada boca arriba. Desde esa posición Lindy centro toda su atención en Precia y movió sus caderas a toda velocidad hasta que ambas llegaron finalmente al clímax

"¡Ahh! Hay… hay mucho… semen. Haa… Mi vientre… esta tan caliente…"

La espalda de Precia se arqueo mientras dejaba salir un fuerte gemido, baba se escurría desde su boca abierta mientras que sus jugos se filtraban de su entrepierna

Lindy tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire para recuperar su aliento. Leti la abrazo por la espalda mientras le hablaba al oído

"Acabaste dentro de una chica virgen. Que desconsiderada eres, Lindy"

"Fue porque se sentía realmente bien"

Mientras ellas tenían su conversación, Momoko hecho un leve vistazo al reloj en la pared

"Vaya, ya es muy tarde. Se supone que hoy es mi turno de preparar la cena en casa"

"Y yo tengo que trabajar esta noche"

Mientras Momoko y Leti pensaban en si ya deberían irse, Lindy saco su pene del interior de Precia. Cuando lo saco por completo, el semen empezó a escurrirse desde la entrada de Precia, además su miembro se levantó dando señales de que aun podía seguir, esto llamo la atención de Leti y Momoko

"Al verlo tan grande y lleno de energía no puedo solo irme como si nada"

"Te entiendo… Una sola vez no basta para quedar satisfecha"

"¡Vamos… hagámoslo un poco más, Lindy!"

"Fufu… No te dejaremos ir a casa esta noche"

"Yo también quiero hacerlo de nuevo"

Con Leti, Momoko y Precia pidiéndoselo, no había forma de que Lindy pudiera negarse

"De acuerdo, las tres acuéstense bocabajo una junto a la otra y levanten sus culos"

La tres hicieron lo que les pidieron. Leti estaba en el centro con Momoko a su izquierda y Precia a su derecha. Lindy metió su miembro en la vagina de Leti y luego inserto varios de sus dedos en el interior de Precia y Momoko

Los fluidos vaginales de las tres comenzaron a esparcirse en el aire por el movimiento del pene y los dedos de Lindy. En algún momento las tres alcanzaron sus teléfonos celulares y marcaron algún número para después comenzar a hablar mientras trataban de contener sus gemidos

"Ahh… ¿Hermano? Lo siento~… Haa… Hoy… Ahh… llegare un poco tarde a casa… ¿Podrías hacer la comida por mi~~? También dile a todos que no me esperen…"

"¿Je… Jefe? Lo siento… Ahh… Este cliente me tomara más tiempo del que pensaba… Ahhh… Voy a irme directo a casa cuando termine…"

"¿Pa… Papá? …Ahhh… Voy a quedarme en casa de unas amigas esta noche… Ahhh… No te preocupes por mí. Avísale a mamá"

Las tres mujeres colgaron casi a la vez y volvieron su atención por completo otra vez al placer que se les estaba brindando

"Lindy ¿Seguirías teniendo sexo conmigo de ahora en adelante? ¡Aah! ¡Quiero tu… pene todos los días!"

"¡Nhaa! ¡Yo… yo también! ¡No quiero tener sexo con nadie más que no sea Lindy!"

"¡Ah! Yo también… ¡Por favor lléname con tu semen todos los días!"

Casi parecía como si Precia, Leti y Momoko estuvieran rogándole a Lindy, quien estaba muy feliz de escuchar eso

"De acuerdo, lo haré"

Lindy comenzó a rotar, sacando su pene de Leti para después meterlo en Momoko y después de un rato en Precia, y luego una vez más dentro de Leti hasta que finalmente llegaron a su límite una tras otra

"¡Ah! ¡Hi! ¡Aah! Voy a acabar con todo lo que tengo"

Al final Lindy no pudo decidirse en quien correrse, así disparo su semen sobre la espalda de las tres, la esperma y el sudor le daba una imagen más erótica a esos lascivos cuerpos. Esto animo al miembro de Lindy a continuar de pie

Esa noche, las cuatro mujeres apenas pudieron dormir

"Quede tan cansada anoche que me quede dormida hasta tarde. Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la oficina, Lindy"

Leti dejo salir un suspiro. A pesar de que decía eso, Leti permanecía sentada en la cama al lado de Lindy

"Yo también, ¿Qué debería decirle a mis padres si me preguntan dónde estuve toda la noche…?"

Momoko se mantuvo pegada a la espalda de Lindy, abrazándola

"Lindy, tomaras la responsabilidad y me harás tu novia ¿No?"

Precia sentada a la derecha de Lindy dijo eso, ella tenía una de sus manos en el muslo de Lindy, peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de esta

"Haha…"

Lindy solo dejo salir una ligera risa forzada

"¡Hey, dijimos que lo compartiríamos!"

"¿Eeh?"

Antes de que otra discusión entre Leti y Precia comenzara, Momoko hizo de intermediaria

"Ya, ya. Ella se hará cargo de las tres ¿No, Lindy?"

Solo había una respuesta que Lindy podía dar en esta situación

"Lo haré"

-0-

De vuelta una vez más con otro capítulo, esta vez fue el turno de las MILF

Quería hacer otro capítulo de Fate y Nanoha pero será para otra ocasión. Po ahora pienso sacar otros cuantos capítulos de Lindy x Harem, pero no sé si hacerlo en este mismo fict o colocarlo en un aparte ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
